


Entertainment Focus October 2018 Interview Q&A | “In a world where everything has become unfamiliar, I am still the same Zhang Yixing”

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Entertainment Focus, Gen, Interviews, Official article, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: Translation ofEntertainment Focus 2018 Interview with Zhang Yixing





	Entertainment Focus October 2018 Interview Q&A | “In a world where everything has become unfamiliar, I am still the same Zhang Yixing”

**Entertainment Focus October 2018 Interview Q &A**

**“In a world where everything has become unfamiliar, I am still the same Zhang Yixing”**

Q: Entertainment Focus | A: Zhang Yixing

 

**Talking about his new work: <NAMANANA> releases himself**

 

Q: In these 22 songs on this album, what do you mainly want to express?

A: What I want to express the most is already expressed through <NAMANANA (Chi.)>, I hope everyone can chase after their own dreams.

 

Q: “NAMANANA” is a symbolic language that you created yourself.

A: Actually, in  putting out the concept of “NAMANANA”, I hope to create a sentence in the formation of “ABAA”. This language is a kind of interjection, it represents your mood at the present. Actually, life is like this. I can’t be like normal people and keep wandering around outside and experience all sorts of life. So a lot of my inspiration originates from a more dull and singular lifestyle.

 

For example, when you want to admonish someone, but you can’t, what do you do? Don’t you need an outlet? Then maybe it’s “NAMANANA”, it can replace your feelings at that moment. For example, you’re happy, in that situation you’re incredibly happy, but you can’t say it. You still want to give yourself something to say, at then it’s “NAMANANA”.

 

Q: This time you are debuting as a new artiste in North America, why did you choose to develop in North America?

A: It is embarrassing to speak of, this may have become a common saying, but I am really fully prepared. I really want to work hard in America, but there are jobs here in China that I can’t put aside, so I can only go back and forth the two countries. In early November, I will go to America and hold my debut showcase and take part in some activities. I will have to come back after they end.

 

Q: Compared to the environment in the mainland, North America may be more unfamiliar.

A: It’s not just “more unfamiliar”, I have no idea what it is like, I have never experienced it.

Q: To you, what is the most difficult for you in this album?

A: I guess it’s the unknown market, because I’ve never been to that market, I’ve never experienced what kind of environment  it actually is. This time, I have the chance to go against singers over there, I can actually learn a lot and see myself in a more clear light.

 

Q: Why do you step foot into this unknown area?

A: I don’t want to become complacent, I don’t want to let myself let loose. This is because slowly, in terms of music, there seems to be something mature that can be seen. I want these mature things to go through the test of the market - partly in the Chinese market, partly in the overseas market. So, I want to know what makes an excellent musician, what makes an excellent singer. To me, the word “musician” is quite important, especially the area of “producer”.

 

Q: All three albums were made by you as music producer.

A: I was the producer ever since the first album, it’s just that everyone didn’t know it. But what is tiring about making this album was, at the beginning in terms of arranging music, I actually had my friends and teachers help. But this time, except for two songs, I completed them all by myself, including the two main tracks. So, there will be things that are more subjective.

 

Q: What do you think  makes an excellent musician?

A: This is a bit broad, I think the most important point is to love music. The second point is to try your best to do do something that is yours. To me, the power of creation of musicians is very important. But, to become a good musician, there are a lot of other factors that are of coincidence, and also luck. Luck is quite important.

 

Q: What is the main reason you are making music?

A : Expression. Because I don’t have a method to express myself, including in music, I haven't unleashed myself completely. It is always for encouraging myself that I keep on advancing to do something different.

 

**Talking about his past: I had no other way**

 

Q: Why did Zhang Yixing become Zhang Yixing, and why didn’t others become Zhang Yixing?

A: I am lucky, it is just my luck is good.

 

Q: That’s too humble.

A: No, it is so. I am just  a bit luckier than everyone. Why is the first song <Give Me a Chance>? It is because you gave me this chance. Because I trust that I can grasp this chance. I am creating opportunities for myself, but I still hope for everyone to give me a chance.

 

Q: Perhaps some say that you’re already like this, do you still need others to “give” you chances?

A: I need them as well. If I did not have chances, I would not be like this today. If I hadn’t had the chance to be part of my group, I hadn’t had the chance to be selected in the company’s audition, if I hadn’t had the chance to participate in my senior’s concert, I wouldn’t have the chance to be part of the group and debuted. If I hadn’t had the chance to join <Go Fighting>, I wouldn’t have the chance to act in Bo-ge’s movie. If I hadn’t had the chance to buy that computer, I definitely wouldn’t become who I am today. So every choice and chance is quite intricate. Chances are too important to me.

 

Q: Why did you think back then that I had to do this, that is, you were very firm on making music, and not just as a simple hobby?

A: When I left my home and went overseas for my dreams at 17, a lot of it was resignation, it was just like, aiya, I had to do this, if I don’t do this, I had no other way.

 

Q: You could have studied, like normal people.

A: But I was old, at 17, and because I gave up in the second year of high school, returning in the third year to take the graduation exam, and then I left. So, the impact on me internally was still quite large, I prepared myself mentally for it. After I debuted, I discovered that those who make music can’t just sing and dance on stage everyday, he also needs to go to all kinds of interviews, needs to talk to you about this, about that. If the interview goes wrong, other people would get mad at you. All these weird situations.

 

Q: So, after you entered the world, you discovered that there are a lot of things other than music.

A: Yes, and I only recently discovered that not that many people actually know I am a musician. Even until now, I still hear words that say I don’t have much skill as a person.

 

Q: Is it because of your young age?

A: Maybe because of the age, or maybe because others have not gotten to know you yet. Actually, friends who still have such thoughts can get to know my music. I am quite confident in terms of music, but I also hope to receive a harsh wake up call, and not let my confidence become pride. So, there will always be people who gives me that harsh wake up call.

 

Q: People?

A: It is family. The words of family members are the most straightforward. Sometimes I will self-adjust, but compared to self-adjustment, the wake up calls given by family are more clear and more harsh.

 

Q: You still have a taut nerve here.

A: Yes.

 

**Talking about worries: The boundaries of expression**

 

Q: I read your book, it talks about it as well.

A: <Standing Firm at 24>, right?

 

Q: Yes, how do you see those experiences now?

A: Those small things put me together as a person. Today as I accept this interview, the biggest feeling is that it seems my attitude is different from before once again.

 

Q: How so?

A: This is hard to express, let me think about it. I think I am very lucky.

 

Q: Chances are always left for people who are prepared.

A: Yes, I don’t actually know what the Heavens want me to do in this run in the world, that is, what I am needed for. I always think about this question, what am I needed to do? It’s like I have affected a lot of people, but I never imagined that I would become like this.

 

Q: The pressure has increased, right?

A: Maybe because of that, I never thought it would become like this. I am human too, I will have times of sorrow or pain, of loneliness. All these things that you can feel, I can feel them too. Really, except for the fact that my personality is a bit weird, I don’t think I’m any different from normal people.

 

Q: I understand.

A: Actually, I am someone who likes music. In this area, I have my own pursuits and understanding, and has a certain professional skill. But when people see this professional skill, it seems like I keep on promoting something. And then, after I promote something, people start to slowly pay attention to it. When I start to discover that I am getting tired, can I also say something dejectful? Will my dejectfulness affect those who pay attention to me?

 

Q: What if you don’t guide them? No one has the responsibility to guide others.

A: No one has the responsibility to guide others?

 

Q: Yes.

A: I feel there is a responsibility to give positive guidance.

 

Q: You still want to express something?

A: Yes.

 

Q: Your expression and others attention of you predestines that you will affect others.

A: Yes, and I cannot let this impact be a bad one, because the youth of this generation impacts the values of the next generation. So, I don’t know why my brain is suddenly filled with so much of these things, especially in this year.

 

Q: Is that your biggest worry so far?

A: My second biggest.

 

Q: What is your biggest worry?

A: My biggest worry is expression.

 

Q: Why so?

A: In a limited space, how I can express my infinite feelings. This is quite puzzling for me.

 

Q: This demand is too harsh, perhaps not even Shakespeare could do it.

A: Yes, but maybe this is also a question left for me to study. Just see how I can express the things I want to express in a limited time and space.

 

Q: When did this worry start?

A: This year, from the 9th of September, when collaborating with Easy Entertainment.

 

Q: Why has this change caused you to develop a worry in expression?

A: Because I encountered Siwei-jie  _ (Yang Siwei, co-founder of Easy Entertainment) _ . She is someone who is very confident. Getting to spend time with her, I discover that I dare to speak up more, a lot of the things aren’t as constrained. But I also don’t hope to give everyone the wrong kind of guidance, so I am a bit conflicted. No sorrow, no loneliness, no disappointment - this is too high a demand on myself. I can’t be very happy everyday. When I want to express something, I am afraid that the things I express creates a bad impact on those after me. At this moment, I shirk back.

 

Q: How to adjust this?

A: I don’t know.

 

**Talking about words: “Closer to man”**

 

Q: I discover that you often write letters to everyone, why do you like this method of expression?

A: On weibo? They are just some  casual posts. In the exchange of words with words, when you read the words I write, it is like I am telling you something, and each paragraph of words are basically my true emotions. Bo-ge also said this, he said things that are real cannot be destroyed by anyone.

 

Q: Do you need that kind of expression?

A: I do. The whole society now is superficial, a lot of expressions aren’t true expressions. For example, reposting things I like - that is not a true expression. But I can’t say it out loud. I will think, if I say the world is superficial, will it affect how the next generation views the world? Then I can’t say this out loud, I will swallow it up and say other words. I think that the best way of expressing yourself nowadays is not reposting, but in creation. Have your own expressions, have your own attitude, have your own ways. Just like when I say “NAMANANA”, you can say “MANANAMAMA”, you can also say “AIYOAIAI”, all shapes and sizes are allowed. Express your feelings in the ABAA format now.

 

Q: To you, words are more fitting for yourself.

A: It is closer to man. Sometimes I say things that I am forced to say. What I can’t say out loud, I may say it in words. Words are more powerful than saying things to your face, this is a big reason as to why I like writing words.

 

Q: Do you like reading books?

A: I do. I like reading books to do with founding businesses, it’s not too related to what is done here. That includes <Das Kapital>, recently I’ve been reading <Leadership>, and <The Crowd>, all sorts. The books I read are unrelated to me being an artiste.

_ (T/N: It is hard to determine which books he is referring to exactly, these are close estimates) _

 

Q: You read <The Crowd>, <Leadership> \- you need these things?

A: I don’t know why, maybe because I’m boring.

 

Q: Maybe because you’re more interested in the theory of methodology.

A: Yes, I think methodology is more important.

 

**Talking about these three years: “Not easy”**

 

Q: Three albums in three years, what is the unique characteristic of this third album?

A: The first album was a beginning, the beginning of a singer. The second album is a stubborn sheep who wants to achieve success, it cannot be held back. It is an expression of myself. The third album is showing an attitude. Actually, the second album also has elements that express attitude, this album is more so of dreams.

 

Q: How do you view these three years?

A: “Not easy”. The first year “no”, the second year “melding”, the third year “craft”.

_ (T/N: “Not easy” is pronounced the same way as saying “no”, “melding”, and “craft”.) _

 

Q: How so?

A: The first year wasn’t that well, it was not that unrestrained overall. The second album melded in a lot of different styles and received a lot of praise, so I describe it as “meld”. The third album is “craft”. I was printing the disc on the 22nd of September, I was still changing it on the 21st.

 

Q: Not easy.

A: Not easy.

 

Q: Other than to music, what are your own emotions?

A: Just now I said a phrase, in a world where everything has become unfamiliar, I am still the same Zhang Yixing. Wow, that’s a bit sad.

 

Q: Why do you say unfamiliar?

A: A lot of things seem to be anew. Firstly, age. I am not that same 17 year old rookie. Environment, the staff around me, one batch after another. All kinds of changes, the changes in the market.

 

Q: But you are still you?

A: But there a lot of dreams to be accomplished. I must still achieve success.

 

Q: Must achieve success?

A: Yes, I must rush towards the goal, and not give myself a way backwards.

 

Q: What kind of music do you want to make?

A: I want my music to firstly be accepted by everyone, and not say that “I don’t understand, this is too high-class”. I don’t hope to create music like that, because I don’t want to become isolated from the market. They must have certain conditions of replayability and sing-along capacity. Also, in terms of the quality of the music, I hope that it is a high quality worldwide, not just comparing it to within the country. I hope that I can make this kind of song.

 

Q: Do you have the confidence?

A: I will work hard to strive towards this goal, I don’t know if I have confidence.

 

Q: Are you always this brave?

A: I am afraid I will become complacent in an environment.

 

Original 2018-10-24

Translated by @hornet394, please do not repost without permission

 

_ Original article: https://media.weibo.cn/article?id=2309404298720500917327 _


End file.
